


Reflection and a Reunion

by Blue1Jay



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), duckverse
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, I have come out of my depression to post this, Mother-Son Relationship, Scroldie Week, Totally not feels in this, more like lack of one, now I shall return to it, that will change soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: This doesn't contain duck feels





	Reflection and a Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing for Scroldie week. Only thing I'll contribute to it due to still being consumed by my depression, just wanted to get this out.  
> I'd like to dedicate this to everyone in the McNugget server- especially Moonie and House.  
> This is my first time writing with my little McNugget...Eventually I'll get to his story.  
> Tumblr- felicianacariocapistoles

Goldie sat down on the red sofa in the foyer of McDuck Manor, slowly twirling the spoon in her tea cup rather awkwardly as she kept her eyes on the teacup, occasionally looking up towards the stairs rather anxiously before her gaze went back to her tea, a rather somber expression on her features instead of her usual one of confidence as she recalled the past events of the last forty years of her life.  
-  
She was once married to Scrooge McDuck, sometimes even she still had trouble believing she said yes to his proposal and later saying ‘I do’ at their wedding—not because she regretted it, she just never saw herself as the sort of woman to get married and she really never saw herself being a mother either, yet that happened as well.  
-  
Usually after laying their egg, a mother was supposed to be loving and protective of it rather than rushing off to the next adventure, right? Maybe that was her first clue right then that she would not be a fit mother. She did love her soon to be child, but she didn’t see the point in stopping her life just to be around an egg that wouldn’t hatch for quite some time.  
-  
When she watched her duckling hatch, those doubts of being an indecent mother faded and from them came pure joy and love- dare she say more than she’d ever felt whenever she had gold in her possession! The soft and beautiful yellow feathers and those bright and beautiful green eyes…And his smile. Oh, it made her eyes well with tears of said joy and love as the Ice Queen of Dawson’s heart melted at the sight.  
-  
Tears fell into her tea at the memory.  
-  
As the years passed that feeling faded, and once again her love of gold became stronger than the love she had for anyone or anything else- even her husband, and now, even her son. The arguments she and Scrooge would have because of it were frustrating and annoying to her at the time.  
-  
She thought her leaving was for the best for everyone. She could be her own person again with no interference and its not like she was the mother that any child needed. Goldie O’Gilt didn’t need anyone but herself and any riches she would come across and anyone that would stand in her way be damned!  
-  
Or so she once told herself....How stupid she was to believe that.  
-  
“….Mum?”  
-  
Hearing that word snapped her out of her thoughts, jolting up to a stand as she looked at her child. Her heart pounding wildly in her chest, her eyes welled up with tears once more as she saw him for the first time in forty years- short and unruly blond hair, green eyes that were wide and glistening with tears as well hidden behind a pair of silver glasses. His feathers white, soft, and well groomed along with some fluffy whisker tufts on his cheeks just as Scrooge had.  
-  
Her heart ached as guilt overcame her- she missed so much of his life. She wanted so badly to hold him, but she found herself unable to. Does she even have the right to? She left him decades ago…A part of her blamed herself for the misfortunes her son had to go through all on his own. For the first time in decades, Goldie O’Gilt had collapsed onto her knees, trembling while she broke down into tears.  
-  
Her son was quick to rush to her side, kneeling beside her as the tears began to flow down his cheek.  
-  
“Ethan, I—"  
-  
Ethan was quick to pull his mother into an embrace; which Goldie was surprised by…She couldn’t understand why he wasn’t shouting and yelling at him like she knew Scrooge probably would. Why he wasn’t spouting words of hate that she felt she deserved?  
-  
“Ah donnae blame ye fur anythin', Mummy.”  
-  
As mother and son hugged each other and cried, Scrooge watched them from afar, misty eyed himself from witnessing the scene before him.  
-  
Goldie was far from forgiving herself, but she made a silent vow to make up for lost time from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I lied.  
> Sorrynotsorry  
> Please give kudos and leave comments?  
> I'd appreciate it!


End file.
